leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ArtMaster7/Stilerion the Dragon Breeder
Stilerion the Dragon Breeder is a custom champion in League of Legends. Lore A thousands of years ago, a tribe of humanoid dragons called the Drakuman lived in an enchanted forest in the southern part of Valoran currently known as the Plague Jungle. Although they look fierce and terrifying, the Drakumans are gentle and kind creatures, a characteristic they inherited from the humans, which helped them to live a harmonious life with other magical creatures. The pure dragons, however, are not pleased of the presence of the humanoid dragons, because they see them as an embarrassment in the dragon bloodline, a travesty, and a race that should have never existed. A one peaceful night turned to a horrific event when a horde of pure dragons attacked the tribe of Drakumans where all perished except one. Stilerion a young humanoid dragon managed to hide in a burrow beneath a huge rock while he was running. The screams of his fellow Drakumans is all he could hear in the night. The extermination of his race made him ferocious and wrathful, but there is nothing he can do yet. For many years, Stilerion had been keeping his existence concealed. While searching for food, Stilerion saw a wounded dragon lying on the ground and without second thoughts, he charged and killed it. He was about to leave the area when a light flashed his eyes. He looks for the source of the light, only to see 3 dragon eggs shining as the sun's ray is hitting the brittle surface of the eggshells on a nest near the corpse of the dragon he murdered. Stilerion walked towards the eggs, attempting to destroy them. When he was about to strike, he sees his reflection on one of the eggs' crystal-like shell and he stopped. He sees himself as a defenseless and helpless creature back in the day his tribe was attacked by the dragons. As he gets flashbacks of the past, Stilerion unknowingly infuses his own magic to the eggs. He recovered his senses and realized what has happened. A part of him was transferred to the eggs which caused mutation. Stilerion does not know what are the effects of the magic reaction he experienced to himself or what are the effects of the mutation on the eggs, but he decided to keep them, as they can be his weapons for his revenge. Abilities After clearing a jungle camp, Stilerion can own it and create a Dragon Nest where he lays a Dragon Egg. There can only be 3 Dragon Eggs at any given time, which vary depending on the jungle camp where it is spawned and each hatches after a fix duration. * Hydra Egg: Spawned on , or camp and hatches after 120 seconds. When hatched, Summon Hydra is enabled. * Wyvern Egg: Spawned on , or camp and hatches after 120 seconds. When hatched, Summon Wyvern is enabled. * Drake Egg: Spawned on , or camp and hatches after 240 seconds. When hatched, Summon Drake is enabled. |description2= Jungle monsters wont spawn until the Dragon Egg place on its camp is either destroyed or hatched. |static = |range= |targeting = * Stilerion cannot create a another nest of an existing Dragon Egg. * Dragon Eggs can be destroyed after 2 attacks but does not provide gold. * If a jungle camp is cleared without the required monster, it cannot be owned. * An indicator is shown when the jungle camp is owned. }} Stilerion pounces to the target enemy, dealing physical damage and it for 1.25 seconds if affected by Poisonous Fire. |description2= If enabled, Stilerion can cast Summon Drake within Predatory Leap's cooldown. |description3= Summons a Drake with a maximum health of (70)}} at the target location after a 1.25 second delay, which remains on the location for up to 90 seconds or until killed. |leveling= |range= / |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= 10 |targeting = * Drake Attack Damage: magic damage. * Attacks any nearby enemy unit. }} Stilerion briefly detects all nearby enemies(including stealthed). When cast near a dragon nest, he gains bonus movement speed for 5 seconds. |description2= If enabled, Stilerion can cast Summon Wyver within Dragon Sense's cooldown. |description3= Summons a Wyvern with a maximum health of (70)}} at the target location after a 0.8 second delay, which remains on the location for up to 60 seconds or until killed. |leveling= |range= / |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= |targeting = * Wyvern Attack Damage: magic damage. * Attacks any nearby enemy unit. }} Stilerion exhales dragonfire in a line, dealing physical damage and applying poison for 2 seconds. Poisoned enemies are by 10%, increasing to 60% over the duration. |description2= If enabled, Stilerion can cast Summon Hydra within Poisonous Fire's cooldown. |description3= Summons the Hydra at the target location after a 0.8 second delay, which remains on the location for up to 60 seconds or until killed. Each of its head has a maximum health of (50)}} and does not attack the same target enemy. |leveling= |range= / |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown=13 |targeting= * The Hydra has 6 heads. * Hydra Attack Damage: magic damage. * Attacks any nearby enemy unit. }} Select an active Dragon under your control for a command or cast to self. Within 3 seconds, this ability can be recast. |description2= Stilerion designates the target location as an arriving spot. After 1.25 seconds, the chosen Dragon or Stilerion reappears to that location, dealing physical damage to all enemies within the area. |leveling= |range= / / |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting = Cooldown only starts after the second cast. }} Category:Custom champions